The new and distinct variety is a tissue culture derived sport of the cultivar Hosta xe2x80x98Fortunei Aureomarginataxe2x80x99. The plant was discovered by Gerrit van Eijk Bos and Dirk van Erven on the premises of a nursery in Rijswijk, Netherlands. The plant, Hosta xe2x80x98Twilightxe2x80x99, with its unique wide yellow leaf margin, has been reproduced in a stable periclinal variegated form. The new cultivar is hereby named Hosta xe2x80x98Twilightxe2x80x99, and will be sold under that name.
The new cultivar has been asexually propagated via tissue culture techniques at a nursery in Rijswijk, Netherlands. It has also been reproduced through normal division of the rhizome. Although tissue culture, or micropropagation can produce aberrants or mutants requiring some culling, to one skilled in the art of tissue culture, it can be a propagation tool capable of producing clones of identical plants.
Through the development and improvement of the tissue culture process at a nursery in Rijswijk, Netherlands, Hosta xe2x80x98Twilightxe2x80x99 has been successfully reproduced proliferating plants that are substantially identical to the original plant.